


Lack of Choice

by Nukes_Den



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Life Is Strange Spoilers (all episodes), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukes_Den/pseuds/Nukes_Den
Summary: It's not a thing you can expect to crash on your everyday life:Visions about tornado, time reversal powers... and clone of yourself, who seems to know more than she says.Can Max follow the right advice or will she doubt it?Update: As of 29.05 - postponed for god knows how long.





	1. In Medias Res

**Author's Note:**

> It's second try writing something, this time less obscure and exotic.  
> Second chapter comes soon today, and 3rd is on the way shortly afterwards (and it's rather short, sorry!).
> 
> I'll try to mostly stay on canon here and there, at least most of things that happened in-game will happen here, maybe reactions/dialogues will be sliightly different and/or longer.  
> No weird self-cest crushes, etc. etc. I know this start may not be most interesting part of fic, and my writing isn't really good.

For most at Blackwell, it was the same Monday as any other one. October 7th. Not much knew past, present and future is being changed right in front of them. Only two. Both of them were behind changes, but only first was changing fates now. Second was here to keep first on track. One studies here, other – studied. One was yet to finish this life-changing week, other finished it many times and now leads others a-like first.

As fire bell rung across main building, everyone picked their stuff and ran out. Even if it is a fake emergency, it's better to be safe and sound outside. But one thing wasn’t fitting. It was three in girls’ bathroom. Nathan Prescott, ‘poor little rich kid’ with a gun. Chloe Price, ‘punk ass’ who would have died if not the alarm. And Max Caulfield, one who would be praised as real ‘Everyday Hero’ sooner or later.

Chloe ran out immediately, kicking Nathan off her as fast as she could. “Don’t ever touch me again, freak!”

“No way…” exclaimed Nathan, lying on floor, picking up .9mm pistol and hiding it in his orange jacket “Another shitty day…”

Only Max wasn’t one who ran out. Hell, she was probably slowest one to react to situation, but she had her reasons. _‘That did not just happen! This can’t be freaking real! I saw girl getting shot and then saved her life. What the hell is going on with me?’_

She left bathroom quietly, hoping no-one will see her. She was wrong.

“Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside” Security guard of Blackwell, with what one could say, face made out of granite, marched up to Max.

“I had to use the bathroom…”

“Girls always use that excuse.”

“For what?” Max’s voice dropped to near whisper, but it was yet one of the least scary things that ought to happen to her.

“For whatever you’re up to. Your face is covered in guilt.” He kept pushing.

“The alarm just tripped me out…”

“Then trip on out of here, Missy–“

“Thank you, Mr. Madsen.” Familiar voice interrupted David. “The situation is under control. There’s no emergency here. Leave Miss Caulfield alone and please turn off this fire alarm, since that’s your job.” Security guard looked angrily to the man, leaving Max alone. She sighed. Her principal, Ray Wells saved her at last moment. _‘Do. Not. Freak. Out.’_ Her hands were shaking, as she strolled by him. _‘Please, ignore me, it’s not the time to ask me anything…’_

“Hold on, Max. Come back here.” said Wells, beckoning her. _‘Well, now I’m in a trouble.’_ thought Max, approaching Wells from main door. “You look a bit stressed out, are you okay?” casually interested principal.

“I’m… I’m just a little worried about my… future”

“You’re sweating pinballs.” pushed Wells carefully. “Is that all you’re thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Max. Or have you done something wrong… Is that it?” – he kept pushing, looking around to assure it was private. “Well, Max. Talk to me.” His tone already shifted from more casual to official, making everything even scarier for Caulfield.

 _‘I… have to say something. Would he believe me?’_ Chills ran down Max’s spine as she relived everything that just happened, trying to make voice as crystal clean from signs of fear she already gave Wells.

“I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around… in the girls’ room” – “Nathan Prescott.” Ray raised his eyebrows. “You sure?” asked he again.

“Yes.” confirmed Max, slowly raising her voice from scared to accusatory: “He was in the bathroom talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything! He was babbling like crazy!”

“Okay, slow down, slow down.” principal Wells didn’t seem to exactly believe her. “So now you saw this… Without him seeing you?”

“I was hiding behind a stall. I have the right to be there. It’s the girls’ room –“ Max’s voice started winding down again, she felt on same overlooked level she were on last three weeks here, at Blackwell Academy.

“I know, I know.” cut her phrase Ray, realizing it’s not going any well for him. “I just wanted to be completely clear what happened. Mr. Prescott happens to be from the town’s most distinguished family and one of the most honored students.” Max’s eyes got slight spark of disgust towards Nathan. _‘”Poor little rich kid”, huh? Who ever that punk-girl was, she was right.’_

“So it’s hard for me to see him… brandishing a weapon in girls’ bathroom. So what happened then?”  Continued principal.

“Then…” Max recalled everything again “Then he left and I ran out here wondering what to do. Are you… going to bust him?”

“This is a serious charge. I shall look into matter personally. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.” avoided answering Ray.

“That’s it? After I told you he had a gun?” Last glimmers of hope faded away.

“That is it, Miss Caulfield. We’ll continue this discussion, later, in my office. Please go outside with rest of your class now.”

 _‘Yeah, just like I thought. So money.’_ With that on mind, Max “tripped out” of Blackwell halls.

 

As she stepped down stairs into front park-like area, loud principal voice called Nathan from speakers: “Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office. Thank you.”

 _‘Well, at least Wells tries to do something even if he can’t… What’s that?’_ Max noticed missing person poster on ground.

 _Missing from Arcadia Bay_  
Monday, April 22 nd, 2013  
Rachel Amber  
Age: 19  
Height: 5’5”  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Hazel  
Tattoo of a dragon on calf and star on the inside of left wrist  
Contact with any information: Arcadia Bay P.D.; (555) 388-6020

 _‘She seems to be missing for a while, yet her posters are all over the school, if not entire town. Either they are fresh, or someone just keeps adding more and more of them’_ deduced Max. _‘And she’s actually really cool looking; she might have been a model in other life’_

 

After seeing the poster, Max looked around and with lack of anything to do, sat herself on edge of fountain…

_‘This day has been so insane… Everything is happening too fast to understand… And none of it made sense. First visions, now power… I just can’t, but keep waiting to wake up. But if I haven’t yet, it’s not a dream… And somehow, I did reverse time… There has to be a reason…’_

She didn’t knew (yet) that she’ll never find out why she was given control over timeline, neither she knew that these weren’t most extraordinary things that will happen to her this day and this week.

 

As Max stood up, phone buzzed. _‘Ugh, really on time.’_ Unlocking the phone with a swipe, she opened her messages. _‘Oh, it’s from Warren’_.

 **Warren:** Hi Max, can you get my flash drive? I need some info. And space too.

 _‘Shouldn’t be a hard thing’_ thought she, replying quickly.

 **Max:** Sry Warren. Insane day. I’ll grab it later and bring it.  
**Warren:** I’ll meet you at parking lot. Lookin cool. You’ll see.  
**Max:** My camera’ll be ready.  
**Warren:** I hope.

_‘If nothing gets in my way, it won’t take too long.’_

 

As Max finished stairs down to dormitories to grab flash drive in her room, someone called for her “Miss Caulfield?”

This voice was awkwardly familiar. Too familiar to question, but yet it was first thing Max did, slowly turning to where it came from. It had colder notes. One could say it is more grown-up, but it still was clear who was speaking.

Someone was sitting on bench. Black un-zipped cardigan with hood over black shirt and black trousers. Max swore she seen her on campus before. Somewhere away from everybody and always spectating. Almost modern Grim Reaper, and it wasn’t far away considering the role she had to play.

Short brown hair, pale skin. It was crystal clear who it was. She stood up, throwing hood back and revealing her face and deep blue eyes, killing last doubts.

“Sorry, I should have introduced myself. Name’s Maxine. Maxine Caulfield. You can call me Maximus though.” At this point, Max’s heart fell, with only question in her head being _‘What the fuck?!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing: I'll be way more open with moderation this time, but please try to be constructive/helpful, not just meaningless rage at how weird/cringy/bad writing/fiction/etc is.  
> Worst you can do is guilt-trip me just because you "didn't like it".
> 
> TL;DR. Don't be a bully.
> 
> P.S. "In Medias Res" (latin for "in the middle of") - two act structure, where-ever ever Act I (Introduction) is missing and (commonly) placed later in story.


	2. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max questions her-new-self and continues her journey in October week with guardian "angel" helping her.

“What in the actual hell?!” nearly shouted Max, seeing herself or at least, seeing Maximus from the side. “Who are you? If it’s a prank, I’m calling the police!”

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Maxine– “ started Maximus.

“Max, never Maxine” instinctively interrupted she, biting her lip. _‘Damnit! It’s the worst thing you could have ever brought up right now. Good freaking job, Max.’_

“Okay, Max. So, it’s not that easy to explain. Long story short, I’m you, but from other timeline.”

“What do you mean, ‘other’ timeline?” cautiously asked Max.

“Riiight, it’s Monday.” facepalmed herself Maximus/Maxine. “You haven’t done research yet. Ugh, it’s hard to remember everything that happens within a single week and in right order. Sorry. Well, mind if we cut the crap here?”

“Wait, so you know everything? Ugh, my head is about to explode from all you’ll be dumping on but sure! It’s not like I believe you or anything” sarcastically shrugged back Max.

“Whatever. I’m here to keep THIS timeline safe. And that means you’ll need to help me.” Saying that, Maximus softly sat back on same bench she was sitting not long ago.

“Wait, what… I’m just so confused.” Max softly approached her copy, that seem to knew way more than wanted to share. “How would it bre…” Moment of realization struck her “Ooooh, the tornado?”

“Nope, but you saving town from tornado will. You’re not capable of putting two simple things together. Well, not much Maxin… Maxes did anyway.” Maximus took out half-finished cigarette pack, opening and silently offering one to Max.

“Yuck.” Shortly replied she, forcing a giggle out of Maximus. “Damn, it’s the cutest thing you could have said.” She closed pack, returning it to bag. “So now. It’s really hard to put it the way you would consider it conceivable, but you may or may not do some stupid things. Well, stupid to me.”

“So wait, we have to save town from tornado?”

“Pfft, who said ‘we’? It’s you, Max.”

“Wait, wait, me? I heard everything right, you want me to do it?”

“Yes, you’d it anyway but I’ll ease the weight on you. You’d be grateful for me when it comes.” Smiled softly Maximus. Her voice felt really plain, like she done it many times.

“So wait, how much time I have?”

“It’s going to hit Bay on F- Wait, damn. I’m not supposed to tell you all details. It’ll mess timeline even more.”

“At least just let me know when I can ask them.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll be here for the week. Or maybe more, but I’m surely here till Saturday. Call me anytime you feel stuck, but if you done anything wrong, I’ll be right there and then. Got it?”

“Uh…” Max was still confused, putting a hand on her neck. “I guess?”

“Okay then. You might get going for that flash drive of yours. And one thing – no one can see me, except you. So don’t even think about talking to me in public.” Winked Maximus, standing from bench and heading towards the road. “Wait!” called out Max, looking up, realizing she’s gone.

 

_‘What the fuck just happened? It’s me… and not me. Now I need like three timeout’s in bathroom. And she seems to know what happens to me. Or what happened to her in her timeline.’_ Kept thinking about weird encounter Max, going towards dorm. _‘But why she’s here? My head just hurts from more and more information this day keeps throwing at me. Am I going crazy? Is she even real?’_

“Oh look, it’s Max Caulfield, the selfie ho of Blackwell.” Victoria’s voice snapped her out of thinking, as well as both Taylor’s and Courtney’s laughs, as if they were both set on Victoria’s cue. “What a lame gimmick.” Max was just standing here as Victoria stood up and was roaming around her in circles, trying to make up her own mind. “Even Mark– I mean Mr. Jefferson falls for your ‘unique’ hipster bullshit. ‘The D-D-D-D-D-Daguerrian Process, sir!’” _‘I so want to kick Victoria in her throat for that…’_ Max’s hands shook for a second but she managed to calm it down by holding one with other. “You could barely even say it, not even pronounce right… Well, since you know all the answers, I guess you’ll have to find another way into the dorm.” Victoria sat down, dramatically brushing off her cashmere top, as Max crossed hands, glaring with deep blue eyes. “We ain’t moving. Oh wait, hold that pose!” Victoria took out phone and snapped Max so fast she couldn’t even react. “So original. Don’t worry, I’ll apply vintage filter before posting this all over social medias. Now, why don’t you go fuck your-selfie?” Victoria shrugged, as her posse laughed on clear cue, making Victoria smirk in victory.

_‘Well, well Victoria. I’ll get your rich boney ass out of my way, if you ask so.’_ Thought Max, eyeing Victoria once again. “You don’t understand English? Get lost.” Replied Victoria angrily, as Max softly stepped away from improvised triple-girl roadblock.

 

After rewinding couple of times, it took some messing with and tampering several things, these being firstly sprinklers to make Victoria and ‘her sluts’ stand up from stairs and secondly paint bucket to spill it on ‘mere cashmere coat’, Max heard Victoria shouting.

“NO WAY! No fucking way!”

“You ok, Victoria?” asked Taylor carefully.

“Ol’ Samuel is sorry… Wet paint is no good for hair, no, no…” tried Samuel to excuse for fallen bucket, but Victoria and her Queen Bee attitude cut him short.

“Get away from me weirdo!”

“Come on Victoria, we’ll get you some towels!” said Courtney, running in dorm quickly.

“Then move your asses, before it dries!” shouted at them Victoria

_‘Score! Don’t mess with Max, bitches. The taste of revenge… Damn Max, you better not get addicted to it.’_ She awkwardly approached lonely Victoria Chase at wet stairs “Uh… Hi Victoria…”

“What do you want Max?” – _‘She’s clearly angry… no, not angry, just upset. I might calm it down.’_ Thought Max, glaring over white drying paint. “I’m really not in the mood to…”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re… what?” Victoria was cut short and surprised by this statement.

“I’m sorry. It’s an awesome cashmere coat. Or it was… Sad to see it go before it meant to…” Max slowly took out some tissues, lending them to Victoria.

“It was… but there will be another.” Victoria took them for Max, wiping away the paint. She nearly whispered back, but raised voice once again “Don’t they know how fast good paint dries?!”

“You… always seem to pick right outfits… Even if they are really pricy for me. You’ll be ok.”

“I have some talent. Ma– Jefferson told me it.”

“He’s right. I’ve seen your photos… Your eye is… Richard Avedon-esque” Max kept digging in her brains, finding right words to calm the stress between them two.

“Thanks Max… He’s one of my heroes. I hope that those sluts bring me towels before someone puts a sign on me.” She took out her phone and in couple swipes deleted Max’s photo. “I’m kinda sorry for that block and…go fuck your selfie thing. You deserve better shot than this.”

“Well…” Max giggled “It was mean, but pretty funny, if I said so.”

“Just one of these days, you know?” shrugged she back.

“I get exactly what you mean. Cya later Victoria.” Stepped Max up the stairs, as Victoria moved off to side.

“Au revoir.”

_‘Well, that gone pretty well, I would say’_ thought Max, opening door looking at Maximus standing by stairs, no one else nearby. “Y.. You again.”

 

“Oh? Huh, you’re here already. And don’t think I didn’t hear that exchange. It appears that Queen Bee can be tamed.”

“And what can you tell me about Victoria, Maximuse?” sarcasticly replied Max, quickly shutting door behind herself.

“Well I hope you can put two and two together.”

“She just plays a bitch in a public but she’s just insecure?” Carefully asked she.

“It’d be amazing if you make her more sensible in a public during that week. I couldn’t.” both confirmed and ignored question Maximus.

“What?”

“Oh yea, haven’t told you. I wasn’t helping other Maxes since start. I’ve gone through this week mostly myself first too, having no clue like you are.”

“Let me guess, you were as shy and as cliché geek as I am now?”

“And like you, I’m a fast learner. Good to have one who I can always talk to. Well, almost always. See you at parking lot in some time.” Maximus headed off into back door, shutting it behind herself, as Courtney and Taylor ran downstairs from 3rd girls’ floor with towels under their arms.

“Victoria is going to be so pissed we took so long!” both panting, they ran outside to Vic on stairs, helping her. _‘Well, well, her posse is in full state again… Better get going before they get mad at me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to dissapoint anyone who read's it cause... I'm not best, I'm trying my best and it might be hard.
> 
> I hope I would be able to update this somewhat regularly, whenever I have insipiration to write for some regular readers.
> 
> Good luck anyone who stays here for me, any feedback is appreciated.


	3. Flashback (Diary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying a bit different style this time, tying mostly everything to canon once again.

_September 3 rd, 2013_

_Blackwell sucks ass! I told myself not to whine so soon, but damn… It started like Christmas morning._  
_< …>_  
_Like a dork I couldn’t figure out what to wear, so I chose what was on the floor. I’m no good with names and faces right away, but I picked some like KateBrookeTaylorAlyssa…_

_And how I could forget Victoria Chase? Rich, stylish, entitled. I could feel INSTANT JUDGEMENT when she looked at my raggedy ass clothes. As if I’m at Blackwell to strike fashion poses…_

_< …>_

_… It was incredible to walk across green campus in morning mist. Everything is just a picture waiting to be taken. Speaking of mist, there was one thing really unusual. There was someone. Purely not from campus, that silhouette was in all black. Maybe I just didn’t slept enough, but it looked like a girl next to tree._

_There’s way more to tell but journal, forgive me, I’m truly wiped out._

_September 15 th, 2013_

_< …>_

_I don’t want to slam everybody. I do like Kate Marsh, she’s down the hall and in one of my classes. She’s so pretty AND sweet and friendly. It makes her more beautiful than the beeatches here like Victoria who think beauty is just your face and outfit. See, I’m playing their drama games again. No more!_

_On subject of drama, though, I’ve noticed that “girl in black” more and more in Blackwell halls. She’s just chilling in corner, looking at everyone and everything. I haven’t seen her on any class, but maybe we don’t have any together; and she’s not living in dorms, but, again, maybe she lives somewhere here in Arcadia Bay._

_And best thing, it seems like no-one notices her! Is she like FBI agent? I don’t even know anymore. If she’s studying here, good on her to stay away from all the bullshit that sometimes goes on at Blackwell._

_October 7 th, 2013_

_< …>_

_Then I made possibly fatal decision to inform Principal Wells that I saw Nathan waving gun in the bathroom. I didn’t think I should mention the girl or my new rewind abilities, for obvious reasons._

_He didn’t want to believe me and almost made me feel like shit telling him that Blackwell’s most bug fucking deal student would carry firearm to class. I couldn’t tell him that he actually killed a girl in a previous timeline…_

_So my school day started with an apocalyptic dream then ended with saving a life and discovering I have some kind of power to rewind time. I don’t know how to top that._

_Everything feels so surreal now. I can’t talk to anybody about this, well… The only person I could, I haven’t seen in a five years. I could confide in Warren, he’s smart and knows science, so maybe he could even think of an explanation. Though I have no idea what that could be._

_Until I can figure it out, I better stay on the down low and focus on my classes. Warren (coincidentally) sent me a text asking for his flash drive back, even though I haven’t had a chance to check out all the cool shows and films on there._

_I watched a few episodes of Doctor Who and X-Files; binged on Full Metal Alchemist; then Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (all kinds of Amazon women black and white badassery); Tetsuo (a total cyberpunk trip with amazing visuals); and Scott Piligrim (for about the millionth time)._

_< …>_

_I had to go back to the dorm to get Warren’s flash drive, and this is where the life stepped up again, and I had to take another punch in straight into gut. After discovering my vision and after my power I thought it can’t get even stranger. But it did._

_Out of all things it felt most unreal. Even compared to my power. I ran into myself. Well, sort of. That girl in black I mentioned - it was “me”.  It was “me” from another reality. She asked me to call her Maximus and I’m happy to, since having two Maxes or Maxines is horrible to deal with._

_It felt so awkward to see myself from the side, run-down and in black clothes. Even if her eyes are still blue and her hair is still like mine – short and brown-ish, she’s so different. Her voice was cold, really plain. She told that she’s here to look after me and that I have to save this timeline._

_She even left me her phone number to call in case. She also told me that she will always be by me at any point I screw something so… It’s good to know I got some guardian angel at Blackwell, even if it’s… me? Maybe we could make friends, if it wasn’t so awkward and weird that we’re kinda the same person. Maybe we’re not so different after all. Too much ifs maybes for my liking…_

_After she ran off, I kept thinking about her till I ran into Victoria and her Vortex Vixens and yes, they blocked me from getting in and even took my picture… It was so “high school movie” I still can’t believe it._

_She actually told me to “Go fuck your-selfie” though, it was funny. I don’t know why has to act that way. She already has everything she wants, doesn’t she? And she forced me to use my rewind until I finally came up with way to get her out of my way. I don’t want to use this power for trivial bullshit, especially if I have been given actual “gift” from universe, but it did give me a chance to test it out._

_But I felt like shit seeing Victoria sitting there by herself on the steps covered in paint. She didn’t look like the Queen Beeatch of Blackwell, just a lonely girl as confused as me. I knew I had to find out if she was okay. She was actually nice and apologized. She even deleted the picture she took of me off her phone. So maybe there’s hope for future._

_And right as nice talk with Vic ended, I ran into her again: Maximus. It’s hard to say the conversation was casual but it wasn’t formal too. She "accidentally" told me about her life before, like short “btw” in the end of message chain. She was like me before, but it seems being “guardian” wore her down. I mean, living same week over and over should have had some effects on her, if she was once just like me._

_< …>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I'll try to make Chapter 4 longer for both my and your (reader's) sake, maybe it allows atleast any good moments to come out from my unskilled writing.
> 
> Good luck anyone who stays here for fic, any (constructive) feedback is appreciated.


End file.
